User blog:JKGame/Sans vs Konata Izumi: Bonus Rap Battle
I think you know why I released this battle. Honestly, I couldn't believe it at first. I couldn't stop laughing either. Sans as a Mii Costume in Smash Bros. What a time to be alive. I also came up with this battle and just had to do it. So here we go. Sans from Undertale vs Konata Izumi from Lucky Star. Battle of two short and lazy individuals that became super popular by the people fans of their respective series. Yup, that's the connection between the two. Rap Battle Tourney: Heroes Edition is still going on. It's just that a guest writer for the last battle of Round 1 hasn't finished yet. Anyways, let's go. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! KONATA IZUMI! VS! SAAAAAAAAANS!!! BEGIN! 'Sans:' heh, here we go. let's just get to the point. i've got a bone to pick, leave this human completely destroyed! i can't blame people for seeing your anime and struggling to stay awake one part has just you and the girls talking about eating cornets and cake to me, you're nothing but an almagamate of suzumiya and alphys if you had any decency, you'd run away from here like a true pacifist. you’re the type of kid who’d yell you have the power of god and anime by your side. when i get harsher than kagami and undyne, you're gonna have a bad time. 'Konata Izumi:' You managed to put together a verse? That's a shock! Since you're too lazy to even bother picking up your own socks. Got enough Determination to beat this midget Manny Calavera And his little brother who's more dim-witted than even Tsukasa! In this battle, I'm like Flowey: adorable, but still deadly While you're less effective than your brother's traps, apparently! People say you're powerful, yet you go down in only one hit! Looks like this will be the second time that you got killed by a kid! 'Sans:' i'm dodging all your shots. should've known i'm too tough. but it's a nice day out. why not relax and take a load off? you must be related to the miyakawas with a style so broke. i'm still a smash-ing success. you've been irrelevant for the past year or so. somehow, you butchered your raps worse than you did the DBZ theme song! call this basketball: this lazy athlete's gonna geeettttttt dunked on! if we were friends, you won't come back after this rap rumble. guess licking this loli-pop was easier than a round of junior jumble! 'Konata Izumi:' You come from Snowdin, yet your raps here are lukewarm at best. I'm bringing flames hotter than the Hotlands that'll surely scorch your jacket! Your threats mean to me like your special attack: absolutely nothing! You're just a nihilistic comic sans any real sense of comedy! I'll own your skeletal @ss harder than I did to that foreigner! You'd want to wish upon a Lucky Star just so you can rap better! Big at first, now your role's been reduced to a mere cameo in Deltarune! Stay Underground! I'll be higher up than you like a Delta, dude! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Sans Konata Izumi Trivia *I originally had an idea where Sans and Konata would be backed up by Papyrus, Undyne, and Toriel and Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki respectively, but I figured that was too big for a matchup like this. Category:Blog posts